elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Derkeethus
'Derkeethus '''is an Argonian who can be found in Darkwater Pass. Background Derkeethus is held captive in Darkwater Pass, home to Falmer and Chaurus. His default clothes are gloves, boots, and mining clothes. Derkeethus is a hard worker and miner, found at Darkwater Crossing after being freed. He can be found working in Goldenrock Mine, the mining cave near the crossing. He is also often found sitting in front of the campfire outside of the mine. Though he is a friend to the Last Dragonborn, he will still (like any character) fight if attacked or command them to leave if in Annekke's and Verner's house. Freeing Derkeethus While battling the shadowmaster and other Falmer in the boss room, Derkeethus will complain about there being another fight. After defeating all enemies, there is a secret lever to pull located just right of the trap door above Derkeethus. Then, follow the pathway until arriving at spiraled wooden walkways down to darkness, where he will talk to the Dragonborn and ask for freedom. After freeing him, he can be recruited as a follower. If they choose not to, Derkeethus will eventually return to his home at Darkwater Crossing. He may be found working in the camps near Goldenrock Mine, even after marriage. Follower Initially after finding Derkeethus, he is dressed as a miner, even with a pickaxe. Any armor put on Derkeethus will be overridden by his initial gear (miner's clothes, boots) This has been changed since Dawnguard, however, and he will now wear any armor given to him. His highest skills are Light Armor and Archery, but has some skill in Block, One-Handed, and Sneak. He will dual wield a one-handed weapon with his pickaxe but favors the bow. Derkeethus is the only Argonian follower in the game. He will dual-wield if given another weapon, but if his pickaxe is removed, Derkeethus will refuse to dual-wield. Derkeethus becomes eligible for marriage after the quest "Extracting an Argonian", and will run a shop as a marriage partner. Quest Conversation ''In cave Derkeethus: "Yes?" or "Need Something?" or "You have questions?", etc. (Normal conversation quotes are the first thing heard when talking to Derkeethus, they are always random) Dragonborn: "Who are you?" Derkeethus: "Derkeethus, from Darkwater Crossing. Should have known better than to swim all the way to the falls. Please, get me out of here!" After freeing Derkeethus Derkeethus: (Standard conversation quotes) Dragonborn: "..." Derkeethus: "Thanks. I'm out! Quotes Normal Quotes *"You remind me of the Shadowscales from the old histories." - if met while being stealthy *"Yes?" *"You have questions?" *"Ours is to smile at your passing, friend." *"Tidings." *"Need something?" *"Ours is to follow, friend." *"May the Hist guide you." *"May the Hist guide us." *"Hey, watch it!" - If attacked. *"Ow!" - If attacked. *"Why are you doing that?" - If attacked. *"Don't do that again. Last warning." - If attacked. *"All right, then." *"Be careful!" - When bumped into. *"Oh!" - When bumped into. *"Hey!" - When bumped into. *"Mind the way!" - When bumped into. *"Die... Damn you!" - When attacking. *"Yeeearghh!" - When attacking or being attacked. *"Gods, no!" - When severely attacked or when seeing friendlies injured. *"How did you do that?" - If shouted at or hearing a shout. *"What was that? Don't do it again." - If calmed or pacified. *"It's...nothing." - If attacked. *"Enough!" - If attacked. *"I'll kill you!"-When attacking. *"You're pushing your luck."-If attacked. *"I feel...unbeatable."-If feeling courageous. *"Ah. That felt refreshing."-If Healing Hands is used on him. Follower Quotes *"Lead on. I'm behind you." *"Ours is to smile at your passing, friend." *"Ours is to follow, friend." *"May the Hist guide you." *"May the Hist guide us." *"Need something?" *"Be careful!" - When bumped into. *"Oh!" - When bumped into. *"Hey!" - When bumped into. *"Look. A cave! Fine place to find trouble." - When passing by a cave. *"Look at those ruins. How long have they stood here, I wonder?" - When passing by a tomb. *"I dislike lurking near dwarven cities, It's like their ghost are watching us." -When passing by a Dwarven ruin *"By the Hist, what a sight!" - When seeing something sightful. *"Yield, and I may show mercy!" - When attacking. *"Gods, no!" - When severely attacked or when seeing friendlies injured. *"Yeeearghh!" - When attacking or being attacked. *"Ow!" - If attacked. *"Why are you doing that?" - If attacked. *"Don't do that again. Last warning." - If attacked. *"Hey, watch it!" - If attacked or bumped into. *"Tidings." *"Hissssssssssssss!" - When attacking. *"Die... Damn you!" - When attacking. *"How did you do that?" - If shouted at or hearing a shout. *"'To Oblivion and back', as they say." *"I'll head back home if you need me." - When dismissed from the player. *"You're not supposed to be in here!" - If the player is inside a house without permission. *"Die Beast!" - If fighting an animal such as a cave bear or saber tooth cat. *"Die Dragon!" - If fighting a Dragon. Follower Commands *"Go ahead. What is it?" - When asked to do something. *"What do you want?" - When asked to do something. *"You wanted me to do something, yes?" - When selected by the player during 'doing something'. *"Need me to carry something?" - When asked to trade things. *"Well, what is it?" When asked to do something." *"All right, then." - When stopping 'doing something'. *"As you say, it will happen." - When 'doing' whatever the player decides him to 'do'. *"That cannot happen." - When refusing 'doing something'. *"Impossible." - When refusing 'doing something'. *"Can't do that." - When refusing 'doing something'. *"Maybe you want to rethink what you're asking." - When refusing 'doing something'. Married Life Quotes *All follower quotes when a follower. *"Yes, my love?" *"Hello, love." *"I'll be here if you need me, love." *"Oh, hello, love. Back from a hard day of adventuring?" - After being gone for over a day. *"Ah, it's my love, come to visit." *"I will walk along side you." - When asked to follow. Marriage Quotes ''Proposal'' Derkeethus: "Is that Lady Mara's amulet? I'm shocked a fine person like yourself isn't married already." Dragonborn: "Interested in me, are you?" Derkeethus: "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." ''Option #1'' Dragonborn: "Together until the end, then." Derkeethus: "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." ''Option #2'' Dragonborn: "No, sorry." Derkeethus: "Very well. I am poorer of it." ''Wedding'' Maramal: (Standard Marriage Speech) Maramal (To Derkeethus): "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Derkeethus: "I do. Now, and forever." Maramal (To Player): "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?" Dragonborn: "I do. Now and forever." (Standard Wedding Lines) ''Married Life'' Derkeethus: "We are united. But where should we live? My home is yours, of course." ''Option #1'' Player: "We could live in my house in [[Hold] the player's house is in]." Derkeethus: "It will be our little nest. I'll be waiting for you there." Option #2 Dragonborn: "We could live at your place." Derkeethus: "It will be our little nest. I'll be waiting for you there." ''Moving'' Dragonborn: "I'd like us to move somewhere else." Derkeethus: "You want to move? Where?" ''Option #1'' Dragonborn: "We could live in my house in Hold the player's house is in." Derkeethus: "Very well. I'll see you there." ''Option #2'' Dragonborn: "Your old place should suit us just fine." Derkeethus: "Very well. I'll see you there." Trivia *As his default weapons, he has a pickaxe and a hunting bow with steel arrows. *His phrase said when passing caves implies that he likes searching through caves, hence why he was trapped in the first place. *He can be recruited as a member of The Blades. *Derkeethus is an essential character, therefore, he cannot die and cannot become the sacrificial victim in Boethiah's Calling. Bugs *When freeing Derkeethus, stand on the metal grate on the second floor directly above him in Darkwater Pass where he can be seen in his prison. Stay there and wait for at least one hour, and he will dislodge from his prison and stand above the grate. *Rarely, if knocked out and limping, Derkeethus will regain full health, but stay on the ground. This can be fixed by harming him again until he's back at no health, as he will get up the second time. *If equipped with a Dragon Priest Mask, it is possible that the mask will get lost. *Derkeethus may refuse to equip a different bow, even when given a Daedric bow and he will only use his hunting bow. To get around this, part ways with him and quickly pickpocket all of his weapons. Then, the Dragonborn should allow Derkeethus to follow them and give him whichever bow they wish for him to use, and he will use it. **Another remedy to the hunting bow bug (only tested on Xbox with Kinect update) is to assign the new bow and arrows the Dragonborn wants to give to Derkeethus to their own favorites, this will then carry over when given to him making him equip and use them, however if told to part ways he will re-equip his nonremovable hunting bow and iron arrows, this is easily remedied by removing the bow and arrows he was given from his inventory then repeating the first step. **If Derkeethus' hunting bow is removed from his inventory, it my still be visible on his back, despite there being no bow in his inventory. *If the Derkeethus is married, during the wedding, he may randomly sprint out the door back to his crossing. However, he will still be married to the Dragonborn. ** If Derkeethus is asked to move in with the Dragonborn, he will agree, but will not move to their house. Instead, he will appear to start walking there, but will get "lost" and not reside anywhere unless asked to move again. *If given an Ancient Shrouded Cowl, it will not appear that Derkeethus is wearing it, but it will still appear that he has it equipped in his inventory. This does not work with the regular Shrouded Cowl. *Sometimes, the people of Darkwater Crossing will mention Derkeethus' disappearance, but there will be no dialogue option to start the quest. This will not affect the quest in any way, and it will still be doable. *If Derkeethus is recruited into the Blades, he may not reside at Sky Haven Temple and may not show up at dragon fights unless he is the Dragonborn's current follower. *When rescuing Derkeethus, it is possible for him to fail to emerge from Darkwater Pass. If the area is left and reentered, he will return to his cage and will slowly follow the Dragonborn if in close proximity, but will still not leave the area. This will render him unable to be fully rescued or recruited and the quest will remain incomplete (still confirmed as of 1.7 update). A possible solution to this is to leave at the upper entrance to Darkwater Pass(confirmed as of 1.7) (This does NOT work. Derkeethus must be kept in close visual range as they back-track all the way up the tunnels to the top entrance. Otherwise, he turns around and heads back to his cage. However, once out of the top tunnel, the Quest Arrow indicated to go back round and go back in via the bottom entrance. Regardless of the entrance taken Derkeethus is no longer in the caves and nowhere to be found.) --- SOLUTION(PC): Exit the cave using either exit. Target Derkeethus using the console. Enter "moveto player" in console. Derkeethus will be moved to the player outside. Talk to him for quest completion. **Try resetting the game to a save before going in the cave, then clear the cave completely out and then released him. (Needs verification.) ** Fix: After starting the quest to free Derkeethus, leave through the quest-marked door and he should emerge outside. Talk to him before he goes back inside and the quest should complete. *If Derkeethus is attacked to the point where he is grounded, he will get up and start running back to Darkwater Crossing. He can be stopped if he is cought up to and talked to. *According to the Creation Kit, after Hearthfire is installed, there's steward dialogue for the Male Argonian voice, implying Derkeethus is eligible to become a steward, but the dialogue doesn't show up regardless of which of the three homes in Hearthfire he is brought to. Appearances * de:Derkeethus ru:Диркитхас Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Males